1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing image by applying a digital processing technique thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there is a color copier wherein an original image is subjected to color separation into three colors using a color separation filter, the original is scanned every color separation, a latent image is formed on a photosensitive body by a color-separated luminous image to develop with a complimentary color developer, and the multi-color superposition is carried out to reproduce a color image.
As for these kinds of color copier since color balance necessary for the reproduction of color images, half tone representation and the like have been implemented by utilizing analogue characteristics of electrostatic photography, adjustment for the image exposure amount electric charging conditions for the photosensitive body and so on not only came to be more complicated, but also the variation of image quality was large due to the change of the environment, as corona charging, photosensitive element and the like would be often suffered directly from the effects of temperature and humidity.
Further, since the process from reading-out of the original image to formation of a latent image have been put into practice through all two-dimensional optical systems, it was impossible to process the image at the separate points thereof.